Diary of a Highschool Freak Artist
by CakeXD
Summary: The Diary of Deidara... Hmm... Learn about his Highschool life. Contains Yaoi, Boy x Boy Enjoy! Oh and SasoDei goodness! XD rated T for yea some pervy stuff and fluff. Not much about Hidan's mouth though.
1. Prologue

Diary of a High school Freak Artist ~ (DSHFA)

This Diary belongs to~ Iwa Deidara

Gender~ MALE. Not FEMALE or CROSSDRESSER un!

Current school~ Akatsuki High

Characteristics~

Hair color- Blond

Eye color- Light azure blue

Current Hobby- ART FTW un!

Favourite Color- Light blue.

Other- I have Mouths on my palms un…

Best Friend~ Hidan

Lover~ (I'm still single.)

(Warning!~ Contains Yaoi, Shounen ai, Boy x Boy. Don't Like don't read.)


	2. Chapter 1

Diary of a High school Freak Artist ~ (DHSFA)

Wednesday~ 6th Jan 10

6.00pm

Dear Diary,

I know… I'm a guy and I'm writing a diary… This is weird… But I'm writing this since my mother left me with a Diary. So, I'll make an effort to use you. Well my life is going to be a nightmare without my mother. Sigh… Apparently, my father transferred me to a new school, called Akatsuki High un, The name means Red Cloud in Japanese, which means its called Red Cloud high. Weird name for a school un? Well, I'll miss my old friends… But I better not argue with my father of all people. But look on the bright side, my best friend Hidan just called me saying that he got expelled from school and would be going to the same high school as me. Yayz un!

Thursday~ 7th Jan 10

12.30pm

Dear Diary,

First day of school… I'm actually writing this in school un. I'm bored during maths lesson. Well, today morning was weird… Everyone just stared at us. I guess this is how everyone would react to new students un. It feels kinda weird to be stared at… Well, this is the lesson after break, and it is extremely boring… Hidan and I stuck together for the whole day. I noticed a gang of kids following us… How weird can this day get? I have no idea…

Well… Hidan is bored too because he is TOO smart for all these mathematical problems… ALGEBRA is so complicating un! He finished his assignment in like 10 seconds! Oh my god… That smartass un… I HATE MATHS!

5.00pm

Oh my god! After school was scary! I nearly got raped un! If Hidan did not show up in time, I would be dead! You know that clan of people? Yea, one of them, Akasuna no Sasori, a particularly hot redhead came over to me when the hallway was deserted corridor where me and Hidan were supposed to meet. He cornered me after starting a conversation about school. I thought he fancied me (Yes… I'm gay un.), so I didn't notice him trying to corner me into the lockers. Well that's until I noticed that he was TOO close un. His face was like 2 and a half inches away from mine! I managed to walk back a few steps but I was soon against the damned lockers. His arms were blocking me so I couldn't escape. At that time, I was wishing Hidan would hurry up and get his ass there.

Well, count my lucky stars, Hidan decided to appear. That Akasuna kid jump off me. I took my chance and quickly ran to Hidan and hastily left school. That one close call I tell you! I wonder whats going to happen tomorrow…

Friday~ 8th Jan 10

2.00pm

Dear Diary,

Guess what? School was kinda freaky today. Me and Hidan were stalked by that gang again. I heard from other students that gang is called, Akatsuki. I wonder why they would want to stalk us of all people un… For all I know, I'm staying FAR away from Sasori. That redhead kepps on staring at me un! That's scary… Their leader is a guy called Rikudo Pein, A fierce looking guy with ginger orange hair and crazy piercing all over him un. He has particularly crazy eyes, there are like ripples, his eyes does not have whites. They're coloured purple with a rippled-pattern.

Well, there is one that I don't mind hanging out with. Her name is Konan, she's the only girl in the clan. She seems to be a little detached to the group after we came un. I'm gay so, I only take her as friend, nothing more. Hidan is gay too but I don't seem to have aany feelings for albino YET. So apparently, I'm single un. Yeah back to Konan, if I'm not wrong, her full name is a Byakaku Konan. She's nice caring girl with straight, short shoulder-length, blue hair with a fringe in front. Some of her hair is bundled up with a paper flower. She has stormy blue eyes.

All I know about her is that she LOVES origami art. At least she likes art right? That's basically all I know about the Akatsuki un. There are other members but I don't know who they are yet. But I think I going to know… Soon…

5.00pm

After school was pretty much OKAY, although Konan tried dragging us into the group like about 10 freaking times un. She kept on leading us to them, talking to us about them, etc. Well, I think she is doing this because the group is desperate to get new members. Man, I seriously want to know why they pick us. That's highly weird. Ugh… Never mind Diary, I can't write right now… Got a really bad headache… Dead tired un…

To Be Continued~ XD

Thanks for reading! Review if you like!


	3. Chapter 2

Diary of a High School Freak Artist ~ (DHSFA)

Saturday~ 9th Jan10

8.00am

Dear Diary,

HIP HIP HOORAY! Dad is not home from whatever hes doing. That means I can have the whole day to myself. Well... Maybe not just myself... I can always call Hidan. Maybe, we'll play Halo again. Oh! Or Maybe Guitar Hero! Its always a challenge to play with Hidan un. I remembered the last time me and Hidan played... His television was busted after that! Good times... Good times... Hah! It was the best sleepover I ever had. We both couldn't stop laughing!

Heh, Hidan just called. Time for another Party! See ya later Diary un.

4.30pm

Woot! That was fun un! We played Xbox for SIX straight hours. My eyes are hurting alittle now but I'm okay. After that, we went to MacDonald's! Ate a double quater pounder. Was so full un... Do you know how HUGE that thing is? I couldn't finish my fries after that. Hidan ate Fillet o fish. I was telling him a joke, and when I did he gagged. Oh my... It was so funny! He choked on his fries. I told him this, "You know, once there was a guy that was paid to dress up as Barney at a kids Birthday party. One of the kids pulled down his costume shorts. Guess what he found? PINK BOXERS!" Thats when Hidan gagged. But he laughed as usual. Pink boxers? Hmm... I hardly see those any more anyway un.

Sunday~ 10th Jan 10

Dear Diary,

Ugh... Today I got woken up by one of my Father's Wild drunk parties. He locked me in my room... Again. Man, I can hear glass breaking downstairs. Hopefully, he does not get too drunk and beat me up again... Its all because of HIM that my mom died... I loved my mum, more than anything else in the world. She always played with me when I was younger. She taught me how to sculpt, she taught me how to draw. And she taught me to be independent... She was there whenever I needed her... She never made me unhappy. She han blond hair like mine, but dark grey eyes. I got my eyes from my 'dad'. As you know, he is a blind abuser. He abuses me when he gets too drunk or too angry. My mother always took precaution and hid me whenever my father came home like that. But sometimes, a little bit too late... I am afraid of my father. Always had been, I hate him, but I just can't stand up to him... My mother died protecting me... One night, my father came home drunk, I was innocently in the kitchen, eating a night snack. He was angry too as he lost a whole lot of bets. He actually threw a vase at me. I was scared and I tried to run away, but he managed to grip me before I could escape. My father grabbed a knife and was about to stab me when my mother took the stab... Imagine... Your own beloved mother... Dying infront of you... It was horrible. But before my father could do anything else. My neighbour restrained him. My neighbour, Mr. Unoyashi and his wife heard the vase break and came to check. I was so lucky un... My father was let off with a minor sentence of three years and a 100 dollar fine because he 'CLAIMED' that he did that for self defence. I could not believe that I couldn't say anything. I was too scared and traumatized to do anything. I was afraid to speak up. My father threatened me if I said anything, my mother won't be the only one dead. I felt so guilty... I really wanted to tell, but my heart told me not to. If I did my mother's death will be wasted... All my mom left me was a stuffed doll and you Diary.

That was one sad story. But yeah, its over anyway. My only trouble now is my Dad... I so do not want to live with him anymore un. Life sucks...

Monday~ 11th Jan 10

12.30pm

Dear Diary,

Lucky me, my dad did not like totally kill me yesterday. I managed to today as you should know, Monday is a VERY boring day. I never liked Mondays. I'm writing this in History class. Man, this history teacher, CANNOT stop smoking. Hidan and I can't stand the stench of smoke. It's choking in here un!

The other students also cannot stand the smoke. Some of them brought bandanas, handkerchiefs, tissues and... Gas masks? Thats weird... The whole humanities classroom is filled with smoke. It was like a blown lab in there.

3.30pm

After school! Yays! Konan as acting weird today. She brought Sasori over to eat lunch with us when I specifically told her not to. Well, I was kind of freaked out at first, but Sasori wasn't like the ultra scary and seductive Akasuna I knew on the first day. He was much more friendly and nice un. Konan said that tomorrow, she was going to introduce us to her other friends. We both knew what she meant. We are going to join the clan tomorrow. Let's hope its not too bad... I don't wanna get pounded on my second week un! Hidan is at my house now, he is watchin' tv. Dad is not coming back home for five days, so I guess its safe for the both of us. Well Diary, I have not told you about mch about Hidan have I? So I guess I would tell you now. Hidan and I have been the beat of friends since middle school. It was called Konoha Middle school. He was my first friend and my best. We did everything together, during school, during holidays and any other day itself. My mum also loved Hidan. Well you see, HIdan has been an orphan since he was in middle school. He took care of himself and live alone in a HUGE bungalow. His parents both died in a car crash and left him EVERYTHING. Hidan's parents are rich. He had everything before, but now, he just wishes he has his parents back. His parents loved him alot, now without their love, Hidan doesn't feel the same. He felt miserable. My mother had always treated Hidan like her own son, and I have always treated Hidan like a brother. We both were really happy together. My mom had given Hidan parental love, so he felt like he belonged with us, like a family.

When my mom died. I called Hidan to tell him. I was crying over the phone. Since my father was jailed, he came over to my house to comfort me. While he watched me cry and sob. I swore I saw him cry. He was crying. I know why, he treated my mom like a mother. So he felt the pain of losing his loved ones. I really pity him. I am lucky to at least have a parent left. Even thought he never gave me love. My mother was our Guardian angel un... I wonder why she had to go? I love you mum, I bet Hidan does too.

Writer's Comments~

YO! sorry for the long update time. My main computer spoiled so I had to like use my bro's laptop. Ugh... I really want my comp fixed... Now I hav like less chance to pst since there are only two workin' comps in the house now... Sigh... Anyway, ENJOY! XD Reviews and Favs are welcome. Flames will be used to roast Chicken. YumZ! ^^ I would try and post as soon as I can. ToOdles~


	4. Chapter 3

Diary of a High school Freak Artist~(DHSFA)

Tuesday ~ 12th Jan 2010

12.30pm

Dear Diary,

Is this going to a daily routine for me? Writing during class... Today, during lunch break, me and Hidan met up with the group. The other three people that I didn't know before are Kisame Hoshigaki, Kakuzu Fukubashi and Zetsu Hanayoshi. Kisame is a nice and quite friendly guy, too bad he has a strange appearance. He has shark like features and dark, blue hair. To me and the others, he is quite also has nice small yellow amber eyes and his skin has a light blue tone. He just ADORES marine creatures. Which I find quite matching un.

Kakuzu is a different story, he is a stitched up guy. Literally. He has many stitches all over him! He said that he met up with a car accident quite awhile ago. I pity him, we weren't allowed to wear masks to school, so he had to show the large stitch on his face. He is slightly tanned and has brunette brown hair. The only thing that shocked me was his eyes, he has shocking green eyes but the whites were black, giving him a somewhat devilish pair of eyes. His eyes shocked me like when I saw Hidan's electric pink ones. Apparently, he LOVES money. Too much...

The last one is Zetsu. He has a green thumb, thats why I guess his hair is green un… He is like a plant due to his hair. Well, he has a weird yin and yang appearance. He entire body is separated into two personalities! He is even coloured one side black the other white. He is suffering from schizotypal. Having two different personalities are quite serious. He has striking golden amber eyes that stand out on both sides. He quarrels with himself A LOT. Do not get started on his lunch un… Gross… We hanged out with them for lunch break. They ain't so bad. Though some of them look like freaks, well… I am not complaining. I'm a freak too un. I mean, I have like mouths on my hands…

For now, I can say that Hidan and I can consider ourselves a part of the most popular and infamous clan of the neighborhood un.

5.00pm

Oh my… Phew… I nearly got beaten by my father. I'm at Hidan's place now. My dad came home early. A few days early… He was VERY drunk. I had to kick him in the groin in order to escape. I ran all the way to Hidan's house un. I regretted that. When I reached his house, I found the front door unlocked. I called him a few times but he didn't answer. So I entered the house, as I was climbing the stairs to his room, I could actually smell BLOOD. I was so alarmed, I practically flew up to his room. There, I saw Hidan on the floor surrounded with a pool of blood and a dagger in his heart. By that time I was screaming my head off. And suddenly he shot up alive. (Heheh… By the way, I nearly fainted un.) I was panicking and flapping about like a penguin. Hidan managed to cool me down after a while. He told me the whole story. After his parents left him, he was in elementary school. He was so alone. He said that a strange voice called out to him. That voice or god as said by Hidan, was known as Jashin. It comforted him and told him about immortality. As long as Hidan worships and serves Jashin forever, he would have the power of immortality forever. Hidan also showed me the bible and pendant that Jashin gave him un.

And… Hidan has to do a ritual every week. I happened to be so unlucky and walked into one… Hidan actually wanted to keep this a secret but since I walked in, he could not hide from me. I wonder how he could actually keep this a secret for so long un.

Wednesday ~ 13th Jan 10

1.30pm

Dear Diary,

Writing during Geography this time. Wow… Miss Anko is so Bitchy! Ugh… Man, she's PMSing as Konan says. Well, me and Hidan are in the group now. We have been given a ring to wear. It shows that you are a part of the clan. Mine says 'Sei' which means greenish blue, like teal. Hidan;s says 'San' which means three. I have to put mine on my right index finger. I don't know which finger Hidan needs to wear his but, for all I know, I have to partner up with SASORI! Of all people, why Sasori? Hidan got paired up with Kakuzu. Kisame's with Zetsu and Pein with Konan. Pein said that there might be more new students he wanted to recruit. Now… You might be wondering. HOW the HELL does he know that there's a new student? Well, Konan told me that he is the pricipal's beloved godson. That is so damn lucky… Today, the only thing is that Hidan keeps on fighting with Kakuzu… Usually Hidan DOES NOT fight with anyone without any reason even thought he is a cussing, foul-mouthed Jashinist. I'm getting a suspicion here.

6.30pm

Dad went overseas, for two weeks. Good. I HOPE that what he says is true! I so do not want him around un. I ask Hidan about Kakuzu a few times today. He keeps on blushing! Hah! I can't believe that albino has a soft spot un~ My hypothesis are never wrong! I asked Sasori about this too. He said that most probably Hidan has butterflies in his stomach… I would agree too. Oh shit! I forgot! I have to log on to MSN now! Sasori is going to kill me un! I'm so late.

Thursday ~ 14th Jan 10

12.30pm

Dear Diary,

I got pounded by Sasori yesterday night on MSN… Man, he is sure a damn impatient guy. He hates waiting. Big time… Well, we chatted about the entire group. Sasori even told he had a crush on someone *ahem ahem* in his other school though. I don't really want know who he has a crush on. I told him about my mom and Hidan. (not the Immortality thing though) Sasori told me about his parents and his grandma. Sad story. His parents died when he was six. His grand ma kept on lying to him about his parents until he reached middle school. That's what gave him the cold personality. But he doesen't understand the pain of your loved one dying in front of you, because of you. We talked through webcam, I could see his depressed face un. His grandmother is still alive, but he would'nt care anyway. I wish I could hug him through the screen (FRIENDLY HUG! NOT GAY HUG!). He really looked like he was about to cry. Omg… Don't CRY un. He looked so cute and huggable Woah! Out of the point. Ugh… I'm losing my attention span…

6.30pm

Holy shit… I'm totally wiped out now. Damn that Physics test. It was a surprise test by Kakashi sensei. He's our Physics and Maths teacher. I so hate those two subjects… They both include math! That guy made me think… The new kids are coming sometime next week, so me and Sasori are in charge of reeling him in. Tomorrow is Friday! Can't wait for weekends. Now… FOR EXTREME SLEEPING TIME! Wow, its only 6.50pm un… Zzz…

Writer's Comments~

HIYA! Lols. Ugh... I want my comp fixed! This suxz. Anyway, thanks to all who have been reading this so far. XD Imma really happy. =D The more reviews, the faster I might post you know. ^^ So R&R! You would be LOVED~ I would try and post as soon as I can. Pfff... =3 Thanks again. FlAmEs are used to cook marshmallows... Mmm~ ToOdleS un~


	5. Chapter 4

Diary of a High school Freak Artist~ (DHSFA)

Friday ~15th Jan 2010

7.30am

Dear Diary,

Miserable... I just found out I couldn't go to school... Damn Fever! I had to catch a flu... Just great. Sasori just called up to ask me what's up. He sounded like he CARED, he even added a sigh at the end of his conversation un. Heh... I must be imagining stuff. Hidan called me twice followed by Konan then Pein. Ugh... I was kind of irritated by that constant buzzing sound.

Sigh... Anyway, back to BED! Zzz...

4.30pm

I'm. Dying. From. Boredom... Oh my god! I hate being sick un! This is far worse than school... Lying around with completely nothing to do. ALL DAY. This suxs. Hidan texted me saying that he would be here at around 5pm. Sasori said that he would be on MSN at around 6.30pm. At least I would have something to do later. My flu is not gone yet... I hate you damn flu! Why can't you get lost! Ugh... Sorry for the shouting un... I'm just really bored.

Can you tell me what to do before Hidan comes?

7.30pm

Wee! Hidan came, actually hes here now talking to Sasori on MSN. It was fun! We were watching movie just now. We watched Iron Man. Then at 6pm, Hidan and I talked about whatever that happened at school. After that we talked to Sasori, the redhead looked alittle happy today.

Woah... WTF! Sasori just Kakuzu in front of Hidan! Priceless Hidan Face! So funny un! Hah! You should have seen his face! It was hilarlous! You wouldn't be able to catch his face like that in Decades! Hahahah! Sasori did a really nice move...

Saturday ~ 16th Jan 2010

10.30am

Dear Diary,

Oh my... Sasori invited me over to his house yesterday after Hidan left at 10pm. I'm going to his house later at 12pm for lunch. I wonder how his house would look like... He lives alone in a huge house like Hidan. Would it be cute? Tidy? Messed up? I have NO idea. Wonder if he actually has a ex before. He says that he is single and gay, like me. I don't have a ex but I had someone who had a crush on me in my last school. WTH! My phone scared me... Again. I really want to smash it sometimes... Oh, and did you know Diary? This morning, I found a mouth on my chest. It was EXTREMELY weird! I screamed into the phone when Hidan was calling me. He cussed back of course, he said or screamed, "What the F**K are you screamin' about in the damn morning in my f**king ear!" Hah! That's funny. I kept quiet and decided to tell him later. I know, it ain't good to keep secrets from friends, but this one is personal. Hey, Akatsuki is a clan of freaks right? I'm one and so are most of the rest, but I don't find anything freaky about Sasori. Even Konan has a somewhat freak power of controlling paper and turning into paper. I want to find out... Investigation Sasori!

3.30pm

Sasori's House is HUGE! Bigger than Hidan's house! His is like a mansion! I can already can get lost in Hidan's bungalow already. He told me that his parents left him about 20 million! I nearly fainted when I saw his house. I felt so puny un...

Five storeys high, excluding attic and basement. It is white in colour and has a dark red rooftop. The house has its own games room! Pool, Poker, Arcade Dance games, Wii, Xbox, and a whole lot of gaming platforms! Apparently, we played all day. I'm still at his house now. Oh... I forget about lunch and so did Sasori. I wonder what is he going to get for lunch. Oh, he just ordered delivery sushi! My favourite! Yes! I want to stay over at his house today. Hmm... I would ask him now... Yay! He said yes. Luckily my flu is gone.

5.30pm

Lunch was awesome! Sasori ordered big time. So much sushi~ Feel like hugging that redhead right now. (Friendly HUG!) He made my Saturday totally awesome. Hidan called just now saying that he was out with Kakuzu. I what they are doing now. Both me Sasorithink that Hidan has a crush on Kakuzu. But what about Kakuzu? Sasori said he might have a crush on Hidan as Sasori had caught Kakuzu staring at Hidan during class.

Kakuzu just called Sasori, he said that he would coming with Hidan! Yay! Sasori's getting delivery Mac for dinner with Kakuzu and Hidan. I got number of games I want to play with them.

Sunday ~ 17th Jan 2010

1.30am

Dear Diary,

Wah... Yawn... Watching some movie now at Sasori's. We are watching Transformers now, we watched Alvin and the Chipmunks just now. I'm writing while watching...

Oh god... I feel so tired un... Hidan is already sleeping upstairs, he was quite tired I guess. Kakuzu brought him upstairs just now... He didn't come down again so I guess he's asleep too. Hidan actually fell asleep on Kakuzu's shoulder during the movie. It was Kinda cute. For all I know, now I am VERY tired. But I don't feel like

10.30am

Oh my god! I fell asleep! I can't believe I fell asleep! Ugh... I didn't even wake up when Sasori CARRIED me upstairs to his room. I can't believe he didn't like leave me on the couch. I slept with him on the SAME bed! I freaked out when I woke up. I screamed so loud that it made Sasori fall off the bed... Well, I thought he was going to kick me out of his house, but instead he got back at me. Ugh... My head still hurts un... He had to throw the pillow so hard until it made me fall onto the floor on the back of my head.

I was surprised that my scream didn't actually wake up Hidan and Kakuzu. They were sleeping in the guest room. And they looked so CUTE! Hidan was cuddled up with Kakuzu! So close together~ Nyaa! But I have a feeling Hidan does not know that he is cuddled by Kakuzu. I would not be surprised if Hidan screamed his head off. If I were to wake up like that with Sasori, I would scream so loud, it would make glass break un. For now, I'm going to prepare for Hidan's or Kakuzu's shout. Well, Sasori is making breakfast! I smell pancakes! Drool... Write later Diary un!

3.30pm

Back Home! Wow... You should have heard Hidan's scream! It was FAR worse than mine. Me and Sasori were peacefully eating breakfast when a piercing scream filled the house. Hidan screamed his head off. Hah! But then, the scream was stopped half way. They didn't come down after quite awhile so I went and check on them. I was so shocked when I saw what was happening. Well, I won't tell you yet Diary, save it for tomorrow... I'm really tired now un...

Writer's Comments~

HI~ Yo ppl! Sorry for the VERY late post. My bro didn't allow me to use the comp yesterday so I had to use it today. That suxs. But, anyway, here it is! I would try to post the next one as soon as I can! Hopefully my comp comes back next week... PLS, review and fave if you like! I would really want to hear from you guys! =P Enjoy! Flamers are used for bio fuels, I think... SAVE DA EARTH PPLS! XD (I would not be able to post Akatsuki Valentine's Day Chapter 5 this week, I would post two chapters next week un. SORRY!)


	6. Chapter 5

Diary of a High school Freak Artist ~ (DHSFA)

Monday~ 18th Jan 2010

9.30am

Dear Diary,

Free period! Now, I bet you want to know what happened to Kakuzu and Hidan that morning. It was pretty shocking... When I reached the door I was stunned... I could not believe my eyes un. Kakuzu was ON TOP of Hidan and they were FRENCHING each other... Ugh, I still have that picture burned in my memory... Oh my god... Hidan looked shocked then, I mean, who wouldn't? Well, after like a mere 2 seconds, Hidan kissed back. I was lucky they didn't see me at the door. I mean, they were too busy eating each other's faces. I also didn't want to destroy the lovely moment. They look SO cute together. So I left them to whatever they were doing. Luckily, they didn't err... How can I put this? Screw each other... If they did, there would be a really pissed redhead right now. The couple came down after a few minutes. Hidan looked as if he was on cloud nine, wait, he was on cloud nine. It took me half an hour to snap him back into reality! I wonder what Kakuzu did to him...

I also found out what made Sasori a 'freak', he's sort of a half-puppet. Or more like a full one, I don't really know. He said that he has some sort of organic heart like a cylinder or a tube-like thing in his chest. That is what thats left of his human form I guess. I was quite confused at first but I soon understood. I also found his hobby! He is like me, an artist, no wonder he also takes art. He LOVES puppetry. He makes puppet of many different shapes and sizes. He showed me his collection. He believes that art is ETERNAL un... I totally OBJECT! Art, is FLEETING! Its a blast. Something that lasts in your eye in a second and gone the next. Well, we kinda took 2 hours quarrelling about art un...

One day... I would show you that art is fleeting Sasori! Mark my words... Anyway, time for art! Later Diary un.

3.30pm

Back home early... Just now at art, I had quite a shock. I figured out I could make clay bombs! I was chewing a Sasori clay figurine in my hand mouths, I left it there for awhile like gum. At the end of the lesson, I flicked it at Sasori... And KABOOM!

I thought I actually KILLED someone! I was freaking scared. But, Sasori is ETERNAL, so he can't die easily. Though he ended up like smothering charcoal un... He did NOT let me off so easily. Ugh... I had to wear a girls uniform! It was so embarrassing... I also have to call him Danna from now on... Pein said that it was only fair that Sasori 'punishes' me un... And some lecture about bomb using and blah, blah, blah... But hey, at least I found a use for these extra mouths. But sometimes I really do not know how to control them. Once, my hand mouth started chewing on Sasori's shirt. Yup, totally ridiculous...

10.30pm

Hidan and I were on MSN just now. Hidan looks... Lovey Dovey? It was... Like... I have nothing to say un, speechless... He and Kakuzu are now a couple! SO CUTE! I can't believe it, so me and Sasori were right, they both liked each other. Aww... It now a secret to me and Sasori. The rest don't know yet. Did you know? When Hidan and Kakuzu were out yesterday, Hidan got a pretty bad cut at the park. You should have seen the stitch Diary... Kakuzu actually helped him sew it up! Isn't that just so nice of him? Heh... I wonder if I can get some blackmail from this... Hehe, I'm evil... Anyway, I would write more tomorrow un. Toodles.

_**Hey Deidara, I bet you don't know who I am. Anyway, I can't believe you have a diary! Sorry of reading it and all, but I could not help myself. I only read this page. Heh. I left this here for fun. See ya.**_

Tuesday~ 19th Jan 2010

1.30pm

Dear Diary,

Yea, I know... Who the HELL wrote this? I can't believe someone read my Diary! Even if it is ONLY one PAGE. This person should have at least ASK! I'm really really really pissed now... Ugh... I'm going to have to find out who did this... Hidan? Nah, he wouldn't dare. Kakuzu? Nope, he hasn't been around my stuff lately. Konan? Mo way, she is TOO nice. Pein? He's got better things to do. Kisame? Nope, he is hardly in the same class as me. Zetsu? No, he would write in two different personalities. Danna? Hmm... Wait, he's the prime suspect. I'm sure he did it! His handwriting is almost the same un! He is the only closest friend to me other than Hidan. It has to be him... I'm so hoing to KILL him if he read my Diary. I'm going to check with him later...

3.30pm

Hello Diary... It is true, Sasori read my Diary... I HATE HIM! He can still admit it in my FACE! He hurt my feelings... Badly... I know I'm taking this too seriously but I thought he was a trusted friend! Not someone who invades other peoples privacy... I was so angry un... So angry, that I threw a bomb in his face. Yes... I know, it blew off the school's rooftop... I don't care, Invading my Diary is something NO ONE can get away with it... I'm sad and disappointed now Diary un... I want to sleep forever. Sigh... Write more tomorrow un. Nights.

Wednesday~20th Jan 2010

12.30pm

Dear Diary,

I am going to ignore Sasori... I don't even think he's SORRY... I can't forgive him even if I wanted to, which I apparently don't... Sasori is a little pissed by the clay bomb yesterday but I don't really care. Hidan ain't in school today. Wonder whats up with him, I guess I can go to his house for a visit later. You most probably think I am going to be lonely today without Hidan or Sasori. Well, you are wrong, Konan is keeping me company. Although she keeps on talking about Sasori as if she knew what happened between us. Weird. Can she read peoples mind too? I don't know un... I find it hard to ignore her words... Ugh...

3.30pm

I'm heading to Hidan's house soon. Oh god, school today was like torture... Can you imagine someone beside you talking about the person you are trying to ignore, ALL DAY? Furthermore, she was talking about the GOOD things in Sasori. Hell... Its VERY obvious that she knew what Sasori did. I bet Sasori told her to help him get me to forgive him. SO NOT happening un... Lets hope Sasori asked no one else, I don't know how long I can keep this up. Her words keep on repeating in my head! "You are the first person Sasori is actually very close to you know?" Whatever! Heck about that... I don't care... Do I? Arrgh... I'm going to Hidan's house now...

5.30pm

Ouch... Hidan is like bedridden. No wonder I called him 3000 times and he didn't pick up. He met with a car crash yesterday. Kakuzu is here too. So sweet~ They are both so PERFECT for each other. I think they are dating. Heheh... Well, I wonder how fast Kakuzu can run? After school today, he just dashed off to Hidan's house. He reached here at 3.15pm! I reached here only at 3.45pm! Man, he must fast. Well, Hidan's injuries aren't so intense so he got discharged from the hospital in the morning. He got a broken arm and leg. With a bunch of bruises and scratches here and there. Woah, he even has a cute scar on his face un.

Looks like Sasori even told Kakuzu... After Hidan fell asleep, Kakuzu asked a weird question. He asked if I could forgive Sasori. Hell. NO. I can't forgive him if didn't apologise right? I'm just kinda disappointed thats all. After I told Kakuzu I don't really know whether I can forgive him, he began talking about Sasori, just like Konan... Duh... He said that he had never seen Sasori treat last partners like how he treats me. I found it hard to block his words too... OMFG! I have no idea how long I can keep this up. Its far worse than listening to Kurenai sensei's literature talks... Man, I can die listening to all that un. No matter how hard I try to block it out, it would still enter my ears! Write more tomorrow Diary, I got to get home.

Writer's Comments~

YES! Finally! Done! XD Throws confetti and Dances. Pfff... Hahahz. Here you go guys. Poor Dei dei... (Yes, its true, Sasori asked Konan and Kakuzu to help him get Deidara's forgiveness) Wow... I made Dei so touchy... Sorry... Don't worry! Deidei won't stay like that. SPOILER~ The Two Uchihas are comin! (SOOOO NOT Sasuke...) If you don't know then I have nothing to say...=3 Enjoyt you guys! Thanks for reading, this part is kinda borin'. Special Thank yous to ma best reviewers!~ DeidaraBlondeFox and Annemaylover! Thanks to all who had been supporting me so far! Love you guys.. PLEASE REVIEW and FAVE! YOu wOuLd bE lUved. FlAmEs are used for makin' PIZZA! Hawaii Pizza AnYonE? =P ToOdles! Post as soon as I can! ByeZ~


	7. Chapter 6

Diary of a High school Freak Artist~ (DHSFA)

Thursday~ 21st Jan 2010

12.15pm

Dear Diary,

The new kid came today, his name is Itachi Uchiha. There was supposed to be another kid but we haven't found him yet. Itachi has long hair like mine. (Yes! Finally someone with long hair un!) Only his hairstyle is different, he has two side bangs and ties the rest of his hair in a low loose ponytail. Oh, and his hair is raven black.

He is kinda weird, when I ask him to join, he immediately accepted. When Sasori asked him to join, he denied. Man, this guy is bias ain't he? He is getting too close for my comfort. In order to come close to me, he took Konan's seat beside me during class(Konan sits next to me for the time being since Hidan is not here.), Konan was EXTREMELY angry un! Luckily for that Uchiha since he's new, he wouldn't get pounded. He also stole Sasori's seat next to me for lunch, I like that a little since I am ignoring Sasori. He too, stopped ANYONE who was talking to me. Man, TOO MUCH un? That Uchiha is seriously TOO close. He's getting on my nerves, no one managed to talk a FULL conversation with me except him! That's where I draw the line un... I'm going to ask whats his problem later, lets hope hes not the touchy ones... Because I think he is un...

4.30pm

Once again, nearly raped... That damned Uchiha... He was FAR more scary than Sasori that time un. He actually forced me to smash into the lockers. His grip bruised my shoulders... He was so rough! He nearly frenched me un! Luckily Sasori Danna was there in time to pry him off me. I owe him one, but I still don't forgive him. **(Author's Note- GOD... Sorry again, made Dei so unforgiving. T^T)**

Sasori ordered me to go to his house after he got me away from the Uchiha. I'm not sure for what un...

7.30pm

Sasori will not let me go... Now I'm at his house... The good thing is he apologised properly and sincerely and I forgave him. (Yes! I can stop ignoring...) But now, he's acting over-possessive. He keeps on asking me to stay away from the Uchiha. I do want to, but Itachi is the one who wouldn't leave me alone un! Ouch... My upper arms hurt like crazy. Itachi gripped me too hard. Now there are like heavy bruises there. Oww... Hopefully Danna does NOT see them, if he does, he would kill the Uchiha by the way he's acting un. I wonder why he's being so possessive anyway, it not like I'm his boyfriend... He pleaded me to stay overnight thought, but I'm so not sleeping here if I have to sleep with him again! Sigh... But his face looks so cute... Arrgh... Damn Sasori's puppy eyes! I'll go tell him that I would be staying over but I would sleep on the couch, I dun care. Anyway, I need to go eat lunch now, later un.

10.30pm

Woah, late night writing. Sasori danna actually found out about the bruises! Curse my mouth and his ears... I was about to lie down on the couch when Sasori accidently knocked into my shoulder, causing me to squeak... I can't believe my mouth let out a squeak... I was NOT supposed to un! Sasori unfortunately heard me and demanded to see that shoulder. Of course, common human reaction, I didn't want to show him, so he pounced on me and forced me to show him my shoulders. He went totally over-concerned. I wonder what's wrong with that redhead un... He is a little berserk isn't he? Well, he immediately knew who did it, typical... He is getting weirder and weird by the day... Just now, he massaged ointment onto my shoulders. It was kinda soothing un... He was then nagging in my ear while massaging my shoulder. He said that he would talk to Pein tomorrow. I hope he's kidding... I really hope so...

Friday~22nd Jan 20l0

10.30am

Dear Diary,

Sasori was not kidding... He had to tell Pein... Just had to un... Luckily Pein listened, if not we were as good as dead. And the Uchiha is not following me anymore. He is now Kisame's partner. I wonder how they would end up to be like... The other new kid came today. Well instead of us finding him, he found us. This morning, the new kid just literally CLUNG onto Zetsu. He's also an Uchiha, his name is Tobi Uchiha. He's a happy and hyper fella unlike most Uchihas and he lost his left eye, thats why he wears a left eye patch un. Zetsu is finding him hard to get rid of as Tobi is a VERY good clinger. He is ALWAYS clutching onto Zetsu's arm. I'm surprised that Tobi ain't dead yet. Whatever... Is Itachi LAUGHING? What the... Kisame is making him laugh! Oh my god... I guess Kisame can handle the Uchiha... He lost his interest in me already. Konan is now with Leader-sama (AKA Pein) So Cute~ Kakuzu is all alone, hmm... I would go ask Sasori Danna to go sit with him... Even though that means I would be lonely. I'll be fine I guess...

3.30pm

Afterschool was quite surprising. After the last lesson, Sasori Kakuzu and I decided to go to Hidan's place to visit. Kakuzu was in a different calss than me and Sasori so we had to wait for him in the hallways. Well, this is what happen, me and Sasori were talking about art when TOBI that idiot ran over and pushed Sasori and... Sasori kissed me un... I'm so going to KILL that Uchiha! Even Kakuzu and Zetsu saw it un! So embarrassing! Sasori is the person to take my first kiss eh? Ugh... I don't know why, but I liked that kiss. I felt all tingling and bubbly inside. This feeling is weird, could it be love? I'm not sure... Now we're at Hidan's house. Hidan has made a AMAZING recovery! His broken arm is fixed, he says that he'll be in school next week. Thats some good news. Although Kakuzu told Hidan about me and Sasori afterschool, if Kakuzu weren't stronger than me and not Hidan's lover, I would have blown his face up... Both me and Sasori's face turned nred of course, who wouldn't? I couldn't help it un. Hidan was laughing all the way. Sigh... I'll get back at Hiadn and Kakuzu next time... Kakuzu was sleeping over so me and Danna stuck around too. So that means I'll be at Hidan's house until tomorrow un. I have to go get some stuff from my place now. Later!

10.30pm

Having fun at Hidan's house now, Sasori and Hidan are playing Halo. I trashed Hidan at Guitar Hero just now, SCORE UN! Kakuzu just sat down and watched. Now Diary, DON"T ask me WHY I have HAIRCLIPS in my hair. We were playing truth or dare and I'm stuck with this for the rest of the night... We are going to watch horror movies later! We are going to challenge ourselves to stay put on the couch and not runaway Hidan can buy like, the most SCARY horror movies in your life. I've got to be prepared. Hopefully, I'm not the first one to run off, I'm kinda scared of Vampires, They just creep me out... Hidan says that we would be watching one zombie movie, one haunted house ghost movie and lastly a vampire movie... There had to be a vampire movie... Ugh, I would just have to bear with it un... Lets hope its not too scary... Alright, time to start watching, wish me good luck un...

Writer's comments~

HI! Long time no see. Heres the lastest pst, I gtg now, my parents are home. See you guys. PLEAZE LEAVE your reviews... THANKS YOU! Arigato! Flamers used for making clay sculptors un! Post soon! X3


	8. Chapter 7

Diary of a High school Freak Artist~ (DHSFA)

Saturday~ 23rd Jan 2010

1.30am

Dear Diary,

Oh my… I am like shivering all over… It's the end of second of the movie, Now Hidan's going to play the last one. The Vampire movie, furthermore, a JAPANESE produced one… I'm gonna die. No one has actually left the couch. Nobody tried to run. Everyone's butt must be stuck to the couch un. The living room lights are off, so it feels like a theatre. The night is pretty cold so theres instant air-con. Its just that the screen is smaller. I wonder if we're like shivering from the coldness or the fear of the damned movies. Man, I'm like about rip this cushion apart. Sasori is beside me and he's clawing the couch. Hidan is hugging Kakuzu like a plushie and Kakuzu is just err… Wide-eyed. Well, don't ask me why I'm writing now. I'm just trying to keep my mind off the creepy stuff.I'm drenched in cold sweat un… Sigh… Alright, the movie is starting, wish me luck yea.

2.00pm

Well… Early morning sucked. Oh Kami, I can't believed I SCREAMED. I was mentally cursing myself for that un. That movie was so SCARY! When I screamed, Hidan only yelped, Sasori and Kakuzu jumped. I mean the vampire jumping out of the screen from like NO WHERE can scare the shit of you. The music never did help. Hey, no one can blame me right? I am scared of Vampires yea… I was so scared that I accidentally hugged Danna…

Of course, it didn't last long, once I came to my senses, I immediately scooted away. After watching that horrid movie, Kakuzu and Hidan went to the armchair and slept there together. Hidan was on Kakuzu lap. Well, we slept at 3.50am. So they are still asleep. Oh my… So KAWAII! They can be like the cutest couple EVER. Who knew Hidan would actually find someone. Furthermore, they are like a constantly bitching married couple. They are like complete opposites, Kakuzu is like a money-loving miser while Hidan is a religious zealot. Man, they can still be such a strong couple. I swear that they are going to be a everlasting couple diary un.

Heh, but just now when I woke up, I NEARLY screamed. Me and Sasori-Danna took the couch since I think no one wanted to move upstairs alone. We were sleeping on the opposite sides of the couch. And the first thing I saw when I woke up was his cute sleeping face. God, I was so freaked out. Luckily, I didn't scream out loud. Or everyone would wake up. I managed to get off of him without waking him up. Do you know how difficult that was yea? Sasori was hugging me and my legs were tangled up with his. I don't even know how the hell we ended up like that. I was lying on his CHEST for heaven's sake! How weird can that get un? Did he have a nightmare or something? Oh well, I'm going to make err… Branch? Later un.

5.30pm

Woot! Back home! I'm dead tired. Dad ain't back and I hope he never does. Anyway I'm going to chat with Sasori later. I'm not so sure about Hidan cuz' Kakuzu is still at his house. I'm gonna take a cat nap un.. Toodles.

10.30pm

Now I'm on the computer with Sasori-Danna's MSN. Hidan was on just now, and man… I'm going to kill him when I get my hands on him! That idiot took a picture of me and Sasori asleep earlier this morning! Screw him… No wonder he had his Camera near him when he was asleep! Oh, he's so dead un… I wonder when he took the pic! I could have sworn I was the first one awake yea! Damn… That trickster! After he showed the damned pic, he logged off laughing! I was so embarrassed… I couldn't explain and neither can Sasori… We were stuck, I mean we didn't even KNOW how the hell we ended up like that. After a while, we managed to like forget about that picture and continued chatting. Now, I'm only scared that Hidan is going to show that picture to Konan! She's crazy about yaoi. It would be HELL if she saw that… Well, I'm going to plan on how to get revenge on Hidan… That idiot better get ready, I am going to make his life a living hell…

Sunday~ 24th Jan 2010

1.30am

Dear Diary,

Yawn… It is like 1.30am in the morning… Sasori and I just ended our conversation. We were talking about art as usual, like the projects in school, which on is fleeting, which one is eternal, art homework, eternal art or fleeting art, some art websites, fleeting/eternal art, some amazing art museums and argue over fleeting and eternal art. Okay… Basically, we spent the entire chat on arguing un. We always argue over art. I can't see WHY Sasori can't see that art as something fleeting, a beautiful spark in a second. He believes that art is something eternal, something long lasting. That is totally WRONG yea… Whatever, we usually get over it. Its not like we will go on forever un. To tell you something Diary, I'm rather attracted to Sasori… I don't know why, but I feel happy and nice whenever I'm with him, even if we are fighting. Well, I wouldn't say that I have a crush on him. But who knows? There is a first time for anything, but I doubt that I would ever fall for him. Maybe just a close friend that's all. Anyway, I have'nt slept yet so… Time for bed!

1.30pm

Yawn… Finally awake. I heard my dad come home, luckily he did not come home drunk or angry today. I do not want to get beaten up, but I locked my room's door just in case. I wonder is it even SAFE to leave my room… I need Branch yea. Well… I just have to check un.

3.30pm

Hey, I'm back from lunch or Branch yea. My father was asleep in his room so I sneaked out and ate outside. Though I nearly got caught. I can't believe he was awake! He usually sleeps for like six hours! I was rooted to the ground when he called my name. I didn't know what he wanted and I didn't wanna find out. I think he is kinda pissed when I ignored him. I'm now scared of going to eat dinner. God… I'm thinking of skipping dinner. Even so, I would have to go down sooner or later right? Damn…

7.30pm

Ow… My head hurts. Damn that bastard! He just wanted to threaten me… I hate him. I wonder why does he even want and continue to stay here when he has enough money to move out. He is reasonably rich anyway. Arrgh… He just had to pull my hair. It really hurts… I just when out for lunch without telling him! Is that so freaking bad yea? Furthermore, he threatened me that if I were to go out without his permission I would get it. Bleh! Like I never went out before. Ugh… Now I don't have the mood to do anything at all. Sigh… Later Diary un.

Writer's Comments~

Ello'! Cake-teme here! XD First of all, GOMEN! I didnt mean to post this sooooo late! I had to study for the damned exams, another one is coming in october... I'm gonna DIE! But, this comes first now. I haven't even finish my holiday homework... Arhh... SCREW WORK! its the holidays. Secondly, ARIGATO! For all the people who had supported me or this story so far! I love you guys! *UBER GLOMPZ* Thanks~ Without your kind and encouraging words, I was able to go on. See you guys! And PLEASE! FAV AND REVIEW! You would be loved~ FLAMES used for bakin' cuppycakes! Anyone want one? They are VANILLA! 'With choccy sprinkles'


	9. Chapter 8

Diary of a High school Freak Artist~ (DHSFA)

Monday~ 25th Jan 2010

12.30pm

Dear Diary,

Yet again, another Monday. Mondays suck. Well, at least we have music today, even though I really ain't much of a music fan. It is more interesting than many of the other classes today. I wonder if anyone in the Akatsuki is actually interested in music, Hidan used to be I think… He could play the guitar and sing quite well. I don't remember much though. It has been a while since Hidan played it. I actually couldn't believe that a cussing loud mouth like him can actually play such peaceful melodies.

Today, Sasori and Hidan switch seats for class. That means I have to sit beside Sasori and Hidan has to sit beside Kakuzu. I don't really mind Sasori, he's a nice guy for a partner. Well, I happen to mind Tobi who sits behind me. He keeps meddling with my hair! I HATE people touching my hair un… I can really wonder how Zetsu can actually stand that Uchiha. I mean, he's so IRRITATING! He also keeps annoying me by calling me sempai. Sempai is Japanese for Senior, we are both of the same age! And he still calls me sempai… I can't even believe he made it to High school! I mean, he has the mentality of a five year old yea! I wonder why we must put up with him…

Well, the only thing about the two Uchihas in our group is that I have no idea why they're in this group. I mean, I don't anything freaky about them… I might need to ask Danna or maybe Kisame. Well, I go to get back to biology. Later un.

3.30pm

Wow! Hidan still loves music, the rest of the clan likes it too. Apparently, the entire Akatsuki takes music. Heh, luckily I still remembered how to play the guitar and the keyboard. My mum taught me last time. It was pretty fun. Hidan also joined in too. Good times… Good times… The teacher said that theres going to be an audition for the School's Official Pop 'n' Rock music band! Maximum number of people in a band is ten. Just right for the Akatsuki. Pein actually option us up, this can get a little troublesome… I'm not really sure that we can actually get to the semi-finals. Konan has already booked the Karaoke to test us if we could err… Sing. God… I don't know how to sing in front of people! That's like… Total breakdown… I wonder if Sasori Danna knows how tossing or play any other musical instrument. I better get practicing un…

Tuesday~ 26th Jan 2010

Dear Diary,

Again, writing in class. Heh, I'm seriously going to fail maths. But Hidan can help me un. Its not like I wouldn't understand. I think. Sasori told me that he plays the drums! That's cool un! No wonder he likes wood. Wait… Since when do wood link to drums? Oh, maybe because the drumsticks are made out of wood or something… Never mind, I don't bother. Konan plays the electric base guitar. Itachi plays the electric guitar and piano. Hidan plays the guitar. I only know how to play the guitar and keyboard. I don't know why, but I can't seem to play the piano. Duh… Konan said that we're going to Karaoke next week Monday. Man, I'm running out of time to practice un… I'm going to Sasori's house later. Oh shit! Kakashi has a physics pop-quiz… God…

5.30pm

At Danna's place now. I went down to his basement, that's where his drums were. They are red and white. It matches our clan logo, though it lacks a bit of black that's all. Danna said that Pein has a sticker to paste on the drums to represent our band. That's nice. Anyway, he can get an awesome rhythm out of those drums. He asked me to help him get his drum set upstairs to his room, and that's a whole lot of stairs… His drums were so heavy! I wonder how he can carry half of it without any trouble un. He asked me to check his rhythm out for he hasn't play in a while. And I tell you for a while, he is so freakin' good. He's got rhythm man. I would be leaving soon, so sad…

Wednesday~ 27th Jan 2010

Dear Diary,

The first audition is next week and god, there are A LOT of people taking part. I'm not sure we can make it. There are a few rounds anyway. The first is by the music teachers, they would judge. We would most probably past that audition. After that there would be the principle's judge, then the school judge. I'm not so sure about the school judge, for the whole school is going to be watching us… But I can be quite confident about the principal's judge for the principal is SOMEONES godfather. *cough* Pein *cough* Hah, I just have to do that un. All I can say now is that all of us want to win this. It adds to our organisation's name. Itachi, Hidan and I are going to the music room to practice after school. I got to go study history now. Chapter 10 is a big one…

3.30pm

Oh Kami… The music room air-con is freezing! Hidan is quite okay, only Itachi brought a jacket. Sasori and Konan came in quite a short while ago so they aren't really affected. Itachi played the Piano, he can plays some awesome songs, like Fall for You by Secondhand Seranade, My heart will go on by Celine Dion, Numb by Linkin Park and Bring Me back to Life by Evanescene. That's a lot of notes to remember if you ask me. Well, I can sing to all of them, though not in a girls voice un… I like Fall for you by Secondhand Seranade. Its really easy and melodic. There's a mike and an awesome sound system in the music room. I was pretty startled when Itachi pushed the mike to me. I mean, I don't sing in front of people, I never did and never will. Well, until now. He wanted me to sing Fall for You with his piano. God, I was like shaking my head like crazy just now, saying an epic 'NO'. Well, Itachi didn't allow me to escape, so I HAD to sing. I gave it my best shot so as to not embarrass myself. It was hard to control nervousness in your voice you know. Of course, I happened to be SO unlucky and did not see Sasori and Konan at the door. I through the whole song before I even noticed them. I can't believe I didn't see them! I mean Sasori is a flaming redhead! God, I need glasses un. I froze over when I heard Sasori Danna's voice at the end of it. Can you imagine how embarrassed I was? I swore my face was as red as Danna's Hair! Well, it was either from embarrassment or I'm just so shy… Well, we're going off now. Later Diary!

Writer's Comment~

Hey ppls! Really long time since I've updated... SOOO SORRY! Gomensia un.. T^T I hav finally finished me final exams for the year and me holidays are coming in 2 weeks. I can finally concentrate on this! Yes! Thanks for readin'! After being held soo long, I was afraid you guys would leave. Please fav and review! You would be loved like hell! ^w^ Seems like This Akatsuki is gettin' to the rockin' part.~ ROCK BAND YEA! XD Flames will be used to bake loads of choc muffins for me reviewers. Their are VERY awesome! X3 Post soon! Buh-bye~


	10. Chapter 9

Diary of a High school Freak Artist~ (DHSFA)

Thursday~ 29th Jan 2010

12.30pm

Dear Diary,

Today is like any Friday but its just that Sasori is like… Making puppets in class, not just any puppet… A mini me. Why me un? I mean, I'm not really a good model am I? It was rather good actually. He placed most of his attention on my eyes thought. They were just so perfect, glossy, azure blue eyes. He finished it in about two periods which was pretty quick. He even brought blonde hair. I wonder where the hell does he get all those? I mean you don't find them anywhere you know… Maybe he pays daily visits to the barber… Oh, did you know that Sasori-Danna got a haircut? He looks so adorable! Opps… Did I just say that un? Well, that's all for now… Later!

6.00pm

Hey! I got an arts assignment with Sasori! We need to make a full 2 by 2 metre painting on canvas. We are going to sketch it out first. Then we paint. Its going to be a awesome one! We had finally agreed to paint a sunset scenery. It is theoretically fleeting as in theory, sunsets are fleeting and practically eternal because its a painted picture. So we're even I guess. I'm going to Sasori's house to plan out and sketch the painting. I really hope my father won't come home till Monday. It would be easier for me. That's all for now. Byes!

Friday~ 30th Jan 2010

2.30pm

Dear Diary,

Phew… That was tiring… We have finished the sketch. Its rather beautiful already. A sandy and warm seashore, sparkling blue ocean, yolky yellow sun, orange-red sky, a few shadowy seagulls and palm trees. Perfect paradise you would most probably catch at Hawaii. I can't wait to see it in pretty colours… It would be so beautiful; I highly doubt anyone else would paint as well as us. We really hope that our painting would get into the High school Arts Competition and will be shown at the Summer Arts Festival downtown… It would be really awesome un… I am also lucky to work with it with my Danna, he's just the best art partner you would ever get. I'm afraid I will bring him down… I don't want to. I hope not to either. I'm now relaxing with him on the couch… Wow, he fell asleep. So cute… I think I will make him wake up. I see a brush I can use to tickle yea. Cheeky me. Later Diary!

9.00pm

That was funny. You should have seen Sasori laugh and giggle in his sleep un! It was hilarious! But I got into a huge tickling frenzy after that. Man, he is really good at tickling… I laughed until I had to plead him to stop tickling me! But it was fun. I'm still at his house, staying overnight I guess. Its so fun to be with Sasori. Hmm… Maybe I shall log on to his computer and log on to MSN. Hidan should be online now. I should go check. Later un!

11.30pm

This is boring… Me and Sasori have nothing to do… We're waiting for the Art Supplier Shop to deliver our paints so that we can start painting by tomorrow. Hidan was NOT online and we have been lazing around the entire night.I'm now watching TV… There really nothing on to watch un. Danna is using the comp and I have no idea how he can stay there for so long… I mean, stuck in a room at night with the lights off and staring at the computer for more than 3 hours? Won't your eyes like get fried or something? I would sleep after 2 hours yea. Hmm… Maybe I should like eh… Check on what Sasori is doing. I can hear weird noises behind there and I want to find out what the hell he's doing.

Saturday~ 31st Jan 2010

11.00am

Dear Diary,

Now yesterday was scary… I can't believe I actually found Danna watching err… Gay porn… I know, the worst thing you can ever walk in on. Okay maybe not the worst but yea… You know what I mean. Luckily, I manage to leave the room before he noticed me. Most probably too mesmerized by the video he was watching… I was scared of staying in that house that night! At around 1am today then he stopped watching and asked me to get to bed. Or the sofa, I tell you, the sofa is much better than the bedroom. God knows what type of erection he got in his pants! Maybe he masturbated, that is far worse though… But I don't want to know un! It was horrifying enough to find out he watches that. Ugh… Not that I'm disgusted or anything, but he can watch like when no one is still at his house right? Don't need to watch it under my nose… Well, I'm just going to keep quiet and not tell anyone about this. Not even Sasori cause if I did, he'll kill me. Hah, greatest secret revealed un. Maybe I can use it for blackmail but… I'm not that bad un. I'm still at his house. The paint came by today at 5.30am. I wonder why they have to deliver it so early when no one is awake. Guess that's what you get from 24 hour delivery. Now we're gonna paint the background! I can't wait for it to get finished un. It was be a masterpiece. But a waste of orange paint I guess. I got to go to Sasori's art studio now. Bye!

4.30pm

Aww… The painting is so cute… Well, we need to wait for a while before we can paint the final touches. It looks so realistic. As if the sun would really set and turn the entire scenery into a twilight beach. Well, it is a painting. It wouldn't set. Unless animated. Man, my shirt is coverd in paint. So is my hair. I swear orange was never a good colour to go with blonde, neither is black. Blame it on Sasori starting a paint fight. Luckily, we didn't stain the painting. Sasoti isw cover in black and light brown paint! So funny! Man, it is really fun to be with Sasori. Sigh… If only I can stay with him instead of my father. Hmm… Maybe I'll move out… But not now… It would be hell if I don't plan properly. Dad is no pushover… Un… I would have to go home tomorrow. Aww man, that would suck… Well, got to continue the painting. Later Diary!

Writer's Comments~

Holy shit! Sasori watchin porno stuff... Woah. That was ramdom. But Deidei seems fine. XD Allright! The month of Febuary is up! PPLS! Its time for you to decide what you want! Review this story about your suggestion or maybe private message me, up to you. But Valentine's Day is mine. I have something special to put on that day. ^^ Remember! The Rock and Pop competition is comin'! But summer is still rather far so we have to wait. PLeaZe! Tell me your suggestions! I really wanna know! And write it out for you! And if you don't feel like doingf a suggestion, nvermind, but please FAVE AND REVIEW! I really really want you to review. X3 Flames shall be used to make a cosy fireplace for all reviwers to sit down at and eat chocochiip cookies with cream milk... Yum. XP See you guys soon! Byes!~


	11. Chapter 10

Diary of a High school Freak Artist~ (DHSFA)

Sunday~ 1st Feb 2010

12.30pm

Dear Diary,

It's the first day of February diary! The first month in this high school is pretty awesome, I made so many good friends. Even have a clan to hang out with. I feel so happy and contented. I even found a Danna. Today we are going out tonight for Karaoke. Konan wants to test our singing. I can swear to you, that I do not want to sing. But whatever Konan-chan says goes. She is the leader's boyfriend ain't she? Heheh… After a month in here. I'm still single. And I couldn't believe that my clan doesn't talk about me and my hand mouths. First time, ever. I guess that is because all the rest are freaks too. But that's what makes us so popular un. I'm still at Sasori's house. Watching TV. He has a number of channels. Like about a few hundred… I'm just randomly browsing through. I don't feel like going home… In fact, I want to move out. I can't stay there with that bastard! I want to live with my Danna. Where, I can finally get some peace. I bet Sasori doesn't mind. But how am I to move out? My father is bound to notice… I can try escaping at night. But what if he looks for me? If he does, Sasori might be charged for kidnap! Sigh… I think I will never get out… Only Hidan knows my dad. And he never did like him, he also can't get me out last time. My father still found me and dragged me home un… Or may I call, hell. Without my mum there, that place means nothing to me! Well, if there's a will there's a way… Sasori wants to go out for the afternoon, so I guess I got to go then. Later un!

6.30pm

That was fun. Sasori and I went shopping in one of the biggest shopping malls here, it was huge! There were so many shops! So many types too, there were like game stores, comic book shops, electronics, furniture, toys, clothes, pets, food and my favorite, ART! We had lots of fun. Sasori bought me a plush chicky doll, its like a small fluffy square-like yellow chick which is uber soft and cuddly un! Furthermore, its far cuter than any plushies that I have held! He is so nice, he also bought lots of art stuff for himself. We had a really long chat at the café in the mall. We talked about school and art. It reminds me of the first time I met Sasori, that time was really quite scary. I guess he was either told to do that or he wanted to do that… Hmm… This never actually crossed my mind before un. Maybe he just had an erection? Well, if he did then I totally don't want to know. But it was rather drastic don't you think? But I have to say… Sasori Danna is a rather hot cutie… I'm sure he has like a whole lot of girls and maybe guys chasing him, I can swear that when Sasori chose me as his art partner, I had quite a number of mean glares. Un… But we are a team, we are supposed to stick together anyway. So I don't feel weird un. Heh, we still have to get out to meet Hidan and Kakuzu for dinner before heading to the Karaoke place Konan told all of us to go to. I wonder what song we'll be singing… And furthermore, who am I gonna sing with? Heh, I'm being too paranoid un. I guess I just have too much on my mind. I just need to relax… Alright, Danna is calling. Time to go!

Monday~ 2nd Feb 2010

12.30am

Dear Diary,

Wow, I can't believe we are still here. We are still in our VIP room in the Karaoke place. We have school today un! Pein said that if the party continues, we wouldn't be going to school tomorrow. Having Pein-sama as a leader is awesome, though he's strict, he can really bring up the mood. Konan is like a mother to the group. She take cares and ensure we don't get bullied. When she gets mad… NO ONE messes with her. Itachi is like a quiet guy who always sit by Kisame. He hardly shows any emotion, but he can be quite nice. I have been talking to him lately on MSN. With Hidan, we had so much fun chatting online. Well, Kisame on the other hand is a real up lifter, he can make Itachi smile and giggle. I saw that, and I was freaked out un. He can make some wicked jokes. Kakuzu is a miser, that's so true. But he is nice, especially to *ahem* Hidan *cough*. Hidan is gonna kill me if he sees that. Hah! But he would show that picture… Damn. I bet he still has that picture. Well, Hidan you should know a lot about him Diary, he is one guy, NOT to miss. Then theres Tobi a lil' brat that can do stupid things that makes a scene. Always. But hey, he is part of our family too. I'm fine, but he does get on my nerves sometimes… But Zetsu, his partner has a awesome grade in plant biology. The guy knows more plants than any scientist would know! He is like one of the very few people who can really stand Tobi. In fact, Zetsu finds Tobi cute. May not be what we would say but hey? Plant boy has a crush on the pumpkin face. Well, lastly its Sasori Danna. One mischievous man isn't he? Well, that was before what I found out about him. Who knew Danna could be so horny? Maybe he just wants the feeling of getting laid… I don't know for sure. But I'm sure that's the answer. He is gay isn't he? I can't seem to remember… Un… Man, I'm tired, we all sang and now we're just chilling and listening to songs. We are leaving soon but I not sure how soon soon will be un. I have a feeling that we would skip school today. Pein can easily make chibi eyes to his uncle the principal, to let us off for today. Oh! Konan-chan said that we should crash at Pein's place for the rest of the morning. I guess I'm off. Bye Diary!

4.30pm

Now that was one wicked morning… We slept at 10.30am! Pein was telling us about a new clan at school. The clans name is Oro. Oro? Weird name, their team leader is Orochimaru… He's the mysterious and most evil-looking kid in school. He has the scariest eyes! They are bright yellow that glow in the dark. His other gang members are unknown, but we are gonna find out soon. They are going to be our rivals in the auditions. They are pretty good as we heard. Pein is going to work our butts off with practice… Until then, I'm going to enjoy life and maybe move out from my dad's house. That would is decided. But I have to ask Sasori first.

Now, we're staying at Pein's house to decide on what we are going to play for the first audition… We have a number of ideas, but we have to choose the right one. Wish us luck Diary. Bye un!

*Writer's comments*

Hey guys! Sorry that I didn't post for a while... Had a bad writer's block... T^T But I'm back! XD Here's a small chappie. Well, you guys can still tell me ur ideas. XD I won't mind. Orochimaru is coming in... O.o" Well, thats all from me! Please fave and review! PLEASE! YOU will be loved. XD Plus I'll mention your name. Hehe, Flamers shall be used to bake a AKATSKI chibi cake! 3 Teehee! Thanks!~ Bye!


	12. Chapter 11

Diary of a High school Freak Artist~ (DHSFA)

Tuesday~ 3rd Feb 2010

12.30pm

Dear Diary,

Back in school! We skipped it yesterday. The principal didn't bother as you know. Pein's puppy-dog eyes un. Hah! Man, he is lucky, and we are lucky to have him. Today, when I get back home, I'm gonna start packing my bags and prepare to move out. I would have to do it at night of course, or when dad is working. I already asked Sasori and told him about my problem, I thought he would like take longer to decide, but when I asked, he immediately said yes un! Surprising… Well, its good for me. Now we're talking about art and stuff. We need to hand in the painting this week, maybe on Thursday. But… Apparently we have lots of things to do this week and theres a test! God… I really hate Kakashi now, he may be one awesome and funny teacher, but he can be a pain in the ass with his tests. Maths… Ugh… Danna said that he would help me out with this and he would tutor me. What a nice guy ain't he? He's funny, good-looking, sweet, kind and he always never fails to make me laugh and have a great time. Its so fun to be with him. I can't wait to move in with him, it will be a blast! We can finally enjoy some quality time together. Oh well, until then. Time for music. Bye un!

3.30pm

We are now in the Music Library, looking at the school's favourites and some top hits. Japanese hits are ringing now, but Pein said look for something English. We are just collecting some hits here and there, getting their names and artists. We also need to listen and get out the instruments needed. Its really hard actually, but we don't really mind. We don't want Oro to catch up with us.

Talking about Oro, Orochimaru has always been giving our group the death glare. Pein has been collecting info about Orochimaru with the permanent records un. He has been bad, really bad. I wonder why he has been even accepted into this school. He has even been suspected for murder before yea! That is sure creepy. I'm going to keep my distance from him, can't be too sure about his funny ideas. I'm going to get home by five and start packing my clothes. I got a lot of stuff to pack to Sasori's house, at least his house isn't that far. If not, it will be a lot harder. Please tell me that my dad is NOT at home during these few days. It would be hell if it was like that. I wonder where the hell my dad always is anyway. He is hardly home, never there for me, hates me. When I was younger, I did everything to get his attention, his approval, his love… But all he returned me was his hate, his anger and pain… I gave up soon after of course. I didn't know what I did wrong. But now, I never want to know. Even if he were to love and appreciate me now, it would be 10 years too late… To tell you this Diary, I actually risked my life for him, just for him. It was a mistake I made around 10 years ago, when I was five. My mom brought me out with my father, just to try getting my dad to love me, but of course. He sulked and left for home. I followed him dumbly from behind of course, leaving my mother behind. He was crossing the road, not careful to look around before crossing. That car was going to hit him, I cried out to him but he ignored me. I jumped out to push him out of the way… I did that, just to show him with my last bits of life that I loved him. Apparently, all he could just do was to watch from where he was lying, still in shock of what just happened. All I could hear was people screaming for help and my mother's crying. My vision was blur then. But I wasn't numb… I couldn't feel his love. It wasn't there. After a miracle that I survived I knew it was stupid to try and make him love me, he wouldn't and he would never. I just let him off. I gave up. Or more of, he gave up on me. Now, I don't mind. I can live without his love. He doesn't deserve me. I knew that. It was the last mistake I would ever make for him. Sigh… But at least I'm still alive and breathing right? By the way, once I leave tomorrow, it would be the last time I'm going to see his repulsive face ever again. I am going to live the rest of my life with someone who actually cares about me. And that was final un…

Wednesday~ 4th Feb 2010

3.30pm

Dear Diary,

Alright, everything is packed and I'm ready to go. By 7pm tonight, I'm going to leave un. Sasori will be waiting outside for me and he is going to help me bring my stuff over to his place. Finally, I'm going to leave this hellhole… Though I'm going to miss old memories of my mum here, I still don't regret leaving. Sasori told me that Hidan and Kakuzu will also be crashing at his place tonight. Oh wait, its our place now. Sasori said that he was going to take care of me like a little brother. And I'm really happy about that. It is happy to know that at least someone cares right? Well, I have to go get a shower before I leave Diary. Toodles!

8.30pm

Yes! Mission success, we managed to get out. Dad was actually at home, but he was sleeping. Now I'm at Sasori's house. I have already unpacked my stuff. Danna said that I would be using the room directly opposite of his. We would be using the same bathroom though. It sounds disturbing but the closest bathroom I have is his. Well, talk soon Diary, I got to go party eith the rest. Bye!

*Writer's comment's*

Yay! another one done! XD This one is kinda sad thou, sniffles... But at least DeiDei is out of his old home right? XD Now he and Sasori can share the same house and maybe the same bed. Opps... Did I just say that? X3 Oh well, PLEASE FAVE AND REVIEW! You guys will be loved... XD Now if you ahve any ideas feel free to tell me! Don't be shy! Flamers will be used to make chocolate coated icecream! With sprinkles of course. XP Enjoy!


	13. Chapter 12

Diary of a High school Freak Artist~ (DHSFA)

Thursday~5th Feb 2010

1.30pm

Dear Diary,

Last night was wild… I feel dead now in History class. We slept so freaking late last night un. Or was it morning? Oh well. Hidan is like sleeping behind his History textbook. Kakuzu is half asleep, and Sasori has panda eyes. I blame Hidan. He is the one who dared us to sleep as late as possible playing video games! Kakuzu wanted to reject that but yea, Hidan was his little lover. By the way, Hidan called him a chicken. Sigh… And Asuma-sensei is going on and on un… Man, I want to sleep. Me and Sasori are considering on skipping school but Pein said that he wouldn't back us up because Konan is angry at us for sleeping late. Man, she like a nagging mother! Sasori told me that Konan is like a mother to us. She would make sure we are all comfortable with each other and we are trouble-free. She is also the best person to turn to when you have real bad problems. Danna said that that's why Pein-sama loves her so much. But everyone is smart enough to leave her alone when she's PMSing. I swear she is like an unstable and dangerous volcano that will explode anytime un! The only person that can come close and comfort her when she's like that is Pein. Well, enough of that, Art is after History! '

We are gonna hand up the painting to the teacher today. I wonder if ours get hung up at the featured section.

4.30pm

Back at home! I'm getting used to this place already! Art class was a blast! The teacher was so shocked and surprised at our painting, she asked the Art Department to put it in the top 5 at the Art showcase. Danna looked so happy. Now for the rest of the day, Sasori and I are going to sit back and relax. Tomorrow night, we are going to play a number of songs and vote for the one we play for the audition. I'm going to take a bath before I sleep now. Later!

Friday~6th Feb 2010

12.30pm

Dear Diary,

Yesterday was… Weird… You know Diary? Have you ever wonder why some things were made on purpose? Well, I can tell you something that was made on purpose un! Yesterday, when I wanted to go to sleep, I noticed that my bed was cover with… Chocolate Pudding… Yes… Weirdest thing you can find on your new bed. When I looked for Sasori, I found him in the kitchen with a large bowl of chocolate pudding and he was clearing it away. I gave him the 'I-Know-What-You-Did' glare. But he turned to me and asked if there was something wrong. I told him that there was freaking pudding on my bed and he answered me, "Sleep in mine with me then." And that was where the 'W-T-F' face came in. Of course, I had to take his bed because he denied me of the couch. We split the bed in half of course; I was surprised he didn't move over to my side. We were at our own sides in the morning. I was wondering whether he really did that on purpose. Oh well, I can't really guess can I? I wonder whether the same thing will happen again… I truly wonder… Okay, anyway, have you ever wondered if someone had a crush on you Diary? It seems that puppet boy that's sitting beside me has a really big issue. He can stare at me for the entire lesson without even blinking! I know he is a puppet, but isn't he supposed to be studying? And he gets a little bit… how do you say it? Obsessive… He can chew off a guy's arm for just grabbing my hand of arm or something. Hidan told me he liked me but I highly doubt I'll be anywhere but a friend in his heart I mean, he has so many girls and even guys chasing after him! I am definitely no match for anyone of them am I un? He has got so many choices; I doubt he will even look at me if he had to choose. Hidan wanted to bet so I bet him a hundred bucks. I'm sure I will win yea! Hidan better get ready to get a scolding from that money-lover of his.

7.30pm

Time for the voting of songs! Pein asked us to meet at his house so we are at his place now. Man, Zetsu and Tobi are… Quarreling? Man it's so rare to see that Tobi look so serious… They both had black faces when they came in today. Konan looks worried for the both of them. They are partners after all, I think Zetsu was finally irritated by Tobi and Tobi didn't like Zetsu's attitude. They have been fighting over this for about… More than a week? You can hear them quarreling in the boy's toilet sometimes. And if you eavesdrop, their conversation will be really really loud until a sudden stop and silence. Their relationship is really complicated. Konan has been talking to them lately but it isn't much help. They will eventually fight again. Sigh… When will they ever be happily together again? I don't know. But at least there is some good news the first audition has been postponed to the last week of February so we have more time to work on our songs. We have looked through Good Charlotte songs, Simple Plan songs, and so many others. But Pein can't seem to pick. He doesn't decide so well on songs. Konan had also grabbed out songs by 3OH!3, Three Doors Down and Nickelback but yet again, too many songs to decide on. I was so confused when Konan piled the huge mountain of discs and albums in front of us. We are going to spend the night playing albums, latest CDs and the borrowed hits from the Music library. This is gonna be a long night…

+Writer's comments+

Heyy! I am FINALLY BACK! Gawd, could have been killed by guilt if i didn't start posting. X.x I felt like a bitch... So here's another chappie! And the next one. XD read up ppl! Pls COMMENT! I will give you a bone-crushing Fwenly HUGGIE! 'and a cookie' XD


	14. Chapter 13

Diary of a High school Freak Artist ~ (DHSFA)

Saturday- 6th Feb 2010

6.30am

Dear Diary,

We are still at Pein's house. In fact, we slept over. But it was not really pleasant un. Zetsu and Tobi broke out in a really rough fight earlier this morning and Pein-sama had to separate them apart. It seemed so unreal; they were both neutral, in fact more than happy to be together at first but now, they were screaming and shouting at each other. It was getting more and more frequent. Konan had talked to both of them but it seems that both of them were so different and were on non-agreeing terms. She tried her best getting them to understand each other, but they would only break out into a fight soon after. Even Hidan says that Zetsu can be a bitch and it wasn't all on Tobi's fault, Tobi did have some fault, but the problem with their quarrels is that Zetsu always pins Tobi down with hurtful comments saying that it was all the orange boy's fault they were like this, causing Tobi to hate him a lot more each time they fight. It is truly a pity to see that their once great friendship had turned into an undeserving mess... And even if anyone in the group didn't really care about them, would still feel irritated by their constant bickering and fights. Even Itachi seem to care a bit for his cousin Tobi. He told Konan before that (Yes, the two Uchihas live together.) after a fight with Zetsu during the day, the Uchiha will lock himself in his room once they came home. Sometimes not eating dinner and crying alone. Itachi also had tried talking to Zetsu about how sensitive Tobi can be but he didn't seem to give a damn. Man, as complicated as this can be, it was getting more and more serious by the second. Pein has also been thinking about it, he can't have two arguing members all the time. Konan had suggested to him holding a secret meeting tonight here again just without Zetsu and Tobi. So that we can discuss and come out with a plan to help them get together again, leader-sama was thinking about it. So he would dismiss us after breakfast which is in a few minutes and see how the pair fair during the one hour, we are riding in Pein's mini-bus to a diner down the blocks. I wonder if them sitting together is a good idea… Oh well, Danna is calling, later un!

10.30am

Oh god I am beat! Man, Tobi can really struggle! Those two nearly killed each other at the Diner! It was just because or what it seems Tobi accidentally tipped a cup of water on Zetsu and Zetsu stood up and said that he did it on purpose and then boom! Tobi defended himself and said it was an accident but he added that he would rather pour the water on his head to wake him up. If it wasn't so serious, it could someone laugh but…it was seriously alright. Those two lose their patience and temper too easily with one another. I guess it because they fight rather often, Tobi even used vulgarities. That is already enough to show how pissed off Tobi is with Zetsu. Their quarrel was almost burned into my mind with intense anger. Furthermore, they were sitting right next to one another, which was really? A bad idea… If only something in their minds can set them straight, Zetsu's black and white halves are both angry at Tobi so I doubt anything is gonna calm Zetsu down. If I could remember well enough Diary, their conversation started like this…

(Both halves of Zetsu were answering back)

"What the heck did you do that for?"

"Me? It was just an accident! I didn't do anything!"

"You did that on purpose didn't you?"

"Fuck! I would rather pour the cup on your head than just tipping it on you! Wake UP Zetsu-san!"

Then there it goes, they start fighting, it become so serious till we had to separate them. Sometimes, they can really be troublesome, but we have to get them to equal terms again before something happens that really breaks one of them. Everyone has limits, and both of them are reaching theirs. Sigh… I really hope they can get together again… And Tobi punched me in the gut without knowing it… Ow…

4.50pm

Ah… A windy cool afternoon… A perfect time to lock yourself in the dark room with door and curtains closed and watch porn… Of course why not un? Damn it Danna needs to get out of that room sometime soon… Once he told me that he was doing something in his study for 3 hours I knew he was up to that again… If didn't know, I would be like, trying to hear what he was doing in the study like that night. Well, I do know better, I wonder when did he start thought, and he was a puppet wasn't he? Does he still have his dick intact? Okay, maybe my mind just slipped but it is not like me to go snooping when he is in the shower right…? Okay who am I kidding, I plan to try today, but I doubt he is gonna let me off easily if he found out… Oh man… I don't want to see the super creepy face Danna can have when he is angry or pissed. But I have to take risks… Damn my curiosity! If I really get caught, he will slit my throat! Imagining it now… It will NOT be pretty. Okay, Danna opened his door. He will probably go and take a shower now, time for my plan to take place… Please tell me lady luck is on my side! Wish me the best Diary un!

6.30pm

Crap… I shouldn't have tried… I just got owned… By a simple counter trick. Ugh… If only I was more vigilant…! Now I will have to do punishment like Sasori Danna said since he is my senior and partner… He was smart enough to know that me staying in his room while he went to bathe was something really suspicious! He turned on the shower so that I could hear the running water and begin peek, then he came out of the bathroom by my door and came into my bedroom. (Note to self: Keep that door locked…) Then he took me by surprise by standing behind me when I was bending down peeking through the door… I could have screamed my heart out when I saw his creepy gaze on me. I am so dead now un… I don't know what my punishment is, but I hope it is something not too severe! Damn! Sasori can whip up a nasty punishment, especially if it's ME. I'll be dead before you know it Diary. I'm in his mercy now… Crap, he is calling… Wish me luck now un…!

+Writer's Comments+

Lols. I really pity Deidei now. XD anyway, here's the other chapter, the next one will be up by... this week! XD Lucky. Anyway, PLEASE! Leave a comment, Fave and read this story! I will owe all of you cookies, anyway, if you guys want to, you can look at the two new stories I have up and Running. Please Go! w And I will add SMUT. XD Oh and dun forget to comment too! X3 See ya guys soon!~


	15. Chapter 14

Diary of a High school Freak Artist~ (DHSFA)

Sunday- 7th Feb 2010

4.30 am

Dear Diary,

Oh my god… You can never guess what Sasori's punishment was! He said that I was to sleep in his bed with him from now onwards. Of course I gave him the W-T-F face again but he was serious, so I erased it off. Well… this punishment ain't too bad. I don't really mind sleeping with him anyway. Okay... Did I just say that...? Maybe he just needed someone to sleep with him since…He has been alone for quite a while… Since his parents died when he was six, and his grandma…wasn't living with him. He told me once that his mother would always read him bedtime stories and sometimes allow him to squeeze in between herself and Sasori's father in their bed. When he showed me the photo, I felt so sorry for him… His mum was a beautiful woman with dark brown hair and chocolate eyes while his father was a caring-looking man with red hair just like Sasori's and caring black eyes. His father was the one who taught him about puppetry when he was younger until he passed away with his mother on a car accident. They left him all alone in his grandmother's care… But it is a no wonder he was not living with his grandma, as she lied to him for 10 years that his parents were still alive but away in another country. He was heartbroken by this and left his grandma to go back to this house, his old home which was under his rights due to his father's will. When he told me this I could see years of loneliness and sorrow in his eyes… he made be a puppet but he has feelings too! I gave him the best comfort I could by giving him a friendly hug; he stiffened when I did that. Not too sure why but he smiled and cheered up after that. I guess me and the Akatsuki are all he has left now, I just hope that he is happy. Well, back to the present Diary, I slept with him last night. (No perverted thoughts Diary… I know what you are thinking…) It was quite nice actually, like the time he poured chocolate pudding on my bed. (Yes, I still think it's him.) He said good night and made sure I was comfortable. But I still woke up early today, wonder why… And I felt someone tickling my ear last night… In my sleep, there was someone whispering to me. Was it Sasori? But he was fast asleep before me… A ghost? Naaww… Must have been my imagination.

Heheh! Sasori is still asleep… Aww… So cute, he seems so peaceful at times. Like a cute animated plush toy that you feel like cuddling all the time. Okay… My mind is running away again… Damn it… Hmm…. Maybe I should make myself useful and make breakfast… I'm making pancakes!

11.30 am

Haha! You should have seen Sasori's face when he woke up! Dried drool by the side of his mouth, messy red hair that is even more messy and protruding at odd angles and his eyes were a daze. He was so blur! I laughed at the sight. He nearly smacked me with a frying pan. Well, he said my pancakes weren't too bad but I could lay off the sugary cream though. Later in the afternoon, I have to go out for lunch with Danna and do grocery shopping. We were running low on eggs after breakfast… What? You can't blame me for throwing one or two eggs at him for nearly taking my head off with a frying pan right? Yea… I know, stupid. But was fun to see him covered in egg yolk! Hah! In your face Sasori Danna! Okay, I got to get washed up now.

4.00pm

Wow… meeting Tobi in the mall was unexpected…? We were about to head off to the grocery store when we saw Tobi sitting all alone at the benches by the corner of the mall, crying. When I asked him what was wrong he said that Zetsu slapped him in the face and told him to 'fuck off' this was what I was talking about Diary, Tobi's breaking limit had reached. He was really sad and depressed. It took us half an hour to stop him from crying. Poor fella… He was so heartbroken, but at least he cheered up when we asked him along to go shopping with us. Who knew grocery shopping could lift ones spirit. And when I told him about Sasori this morning, he laughed, and I got a glare from Sasori, but I'm sure he was fine with it. Tobi followed us back here since he didn't feel like going home. I called Itachi but the thing that worried all of us is that, we were supposed to go to Pein's house to discuss on how to help Tobi and Zetsu but Tobi is over here with us. Konan called and told us to keep him happy and stop him from doing anything reckless and stupid until they figured out about something. I am just afraid that if the plan doesn't work…what will happen to Tobi and Zetsu? I mean, Zetsu already SLAPPED Tobi in the face. That is already a serious problem in their friendship, for now… I guess all me and the rest of the gang can do is to go one with the decided plan and hope for the best for the two of them. Now I have to get Dinner ready… Western food anyone?

Monday- 8th Feb 2010

3.30 am

Dear Diary,

Oh my god… Zetsu you have really done it haven't you? Tobi is even thinking of him in his dreams! Or nightmares… Waking up at 2 am in the morning to hear a depressed boy crying isn't a good thing to wake up to un… So sleepy, but more worried than sleepy… Tobi had settle down and is now falling asleep… I'm watching over him as he sleeps in my bed. Sasori is making… Cookies? Because, Tobi will most probably wake up by the way he is squirming and whimpering in my bed… I truly feel sad for him… I would hate to be him right now. If I had a quarrel with Danna, I think I will blow… Even worse than Zetsu and Tobi, knowing how short both our tempers are. I just hope they will make up soon and at least be friends, if not more than friends. Wait… Do I smell burning cookies un…? Oh crap…

6.00 am

Danna just had to fall asleep at the wrong moment… Damn it… his oven is busted, at least not his house. When my face was like charcoal due to the smoke, he could still laugh… Bastard isn't he…? I smashed him so hard with the rolling pin, I think it broke un. Tobi was watching us the whole time and he laughed. At least that made him cheer up, if not, I would have ripped that damned puppets head off. It took us three an hour to get rid of that oven, and the mess. Pein called over and told us that we had to take care of Tobi for two days, so we had an excuse for two days absence. Hahah! Yes! He told us to make Tobi as happy as possible and try not to mention Zetsu or make him sad again. So for the rest of the morning, we will be playing *Twister! Hopefully the lack of sleep won't disrupt the flexibility of my limbs…

3.30 pm

Okay, after Twister, we went shopping for a new oven, but the point that Pein told us not to mention Zetsu was not broken but… Tobi has been mentioning Zetsu all by himself! He would say that Zetsu liked that whenever we passed some shop that Zetsu liked. Then he would talk about what Zetsu liked and eventually break down into tears. Sigh… We had to get him to eat ice cream in one of the cafes before he really broke down. He didn't know whether to hate or love Zetsu… He said that he truly loved him and did whatever he could to make him smile… And yet he felt so angry and wanted to resent the plant boy but just couldn't… He made my sleeve all wet as he cried into it. He just didn't know what to do. So after that we went home and let him sleep like now. He needs rest I guess… talking about rest… I am dead tired un… Maybe I should go to sleep too… But I have to sleep in Sasori's bed since Tobi took mine and I was not allowed to sleep on the couch. Damn it… Well, Sasori seems like he is about to fall asleep too. Time to drag him into bed.

+Writer's comments+

Lols. The last day of the week. XD I posted like I promised. X3 I think this seems shorter since i did it at 12am in the morning but who cares. XD so long as I get it done. Hah! Please review! I will update faster if you do that! XD Fave too! Cookies for everyone! *Throws cookies to all readers* Enjoyy!


	16. Chapter 15

Diary of a High school Freak Artist~ (DHSFA)

Tuesday- 9th Feb 2010

1.30pm

Dear Diary,

Last night could have been the most awkward one of my life. I knew there was someone talking to me in my sleep! It was Sasori! When we both went to bed last night, I couldn't sleep after an hour or two since I was pondering about Tobi's relationship problem. I thought Danna was asleep so I tried not to move so as to not wake him up, but he wasn't asleep, oh no! He was waiting for ME to go to sleep. Since I didn't move around much and my eyes were closed he thought I was sleeping. So…he began stroking my hair, after a short while later he would edge a bit closer until his chest was touching my back lightly, then he would wrap one arm around me lightly as he was trying not to wake me up. I didn't move cause I thought he was dreaming or something and kept my position with my eyes closed trying not to think about him. But then he began whispering into my ear, his voice was rather hoarse, as if he was sad. He whispered this: "Deidara… I can't help it… I love you so much… I can't seem to stop thinking about you… It seems like you're something that is stuck in my head… And I can't get you out. I know once you hear this you're gonna hate me but I truly want to ask… Even just for a day… Could I be in your lover? Ahh… Maybe I'm just a dreamer… You're asleep anyway… And you're so cute when you sleep to… It turns me on so bad…" I pretended like I didn't hear that last part but after that he turned away from me muttering a few curses before turning back over saying a soft goodnight to my ear and then kissing me on the ear. Now that was really ticklish. I nearly, nearly shivered but I stood my stable sleep condition. Then he turned back over to fall asleep. Now, you must be wondering Diary, has he been thinking about me like this all the time…? He was so scared of rejection he never dared asking, if I wasn't the one, I would have said he was cute. But yea…I feel kind of touched by this. I mean… He loves me right? After helping me for so long with a sweet but yet sour heart. Ahh… I must have hurt him at some point of time. Did I scare him so much un? Well, this isn't really the problem, you see Diary… I had…a small crush on Sasori after he allowed me to move to his house. Ya know since he was rather cute, sensible, artistic and completely understands my view and sensitivity… Other than the time he quarrel with me over art and made me wear a schoolgirl's outfit, but still! Our friendship had its ups and downs, but I'm not too sure if our relationship is ready for the next level. Well, I think its ready but who will make the first move? Knowing me as the uke-type I won't make the first move, he has to do it himself un. But can he coax himself to? Or will he stay like this forever? Keeping me in the unknown… Will he continue this way un…?

7.30pm

Just ate dinner, Hidan and Kakuzu came over to stay since they were bored and had nothing to do. Hidan is doing his maths homework out of boredom, surprisingly and Kakuzu and Sasori were chatting in the Library, which is somewhat like a really large study if you ask me. They seem to be chatting for a long while, me and Hidan are getting so bored… I think you should know what I mean Diary, Hidan is like out here and Kakuzu isn't paying any mind to the albino being bored out of his wits. Hidan was telling me about Kakuzu being a bitch by neglecting him sometimes. I guess all Hidan needs is a cuddle by Kakuzu, and he will feel happy. But I hope this doesn't get too serious. I mean, c'mon, Tobi and Zetsu are still having a really bad relationship fail, so Hidan and Kakuzu can add a lot to the weight of the organization if they were to fight. But knowing Hidan, he most probably will get cool with Kakuzu un. He doesn't like fighting with friends, better yet his lover. Ahh… Now Hidan is… Eavesdropping? That bastard… Let me join him… Kukuku…!

10.30pm

Wow… They were talking about me! I swore I heard my name through that door! Hidan said something of a proposal but they caught us before we could find out. Damn it. So close…! Now I'm just restless, I guess like insomnia since I have a lot on my mind now, Tobi and Zetsu, Kakuzu and Hidan, Sasori and I… Argh… It feels like I'm juggling thoughts in my brain… Sasori is finishing up his physic's project on the computer while Hidan was emoing on the kitchen while I have no idea where Kakuzu is. I think he went to the 24-hour store down the road? Most probably buying some stuff to drink or just to go steal. Now that I'm thinking of it…every member of the organization except for Sasori and me have a lover and are not single at the moment. Why does it have to rub into my face at this moment…? Now I really think I can't sleep. Now…I'm actually wishing Sasori would ask me… Right now… I do love him… A little… Oh fine, who am I kidding anyway, I do care and love for him but I want him to ask me. So that he can show me he has the balls to ask me. I mean everyone else did fine so why not him? I know it feels hard and really, really embarrassing to ask but after asking you can feel the sense of sastisfaction if they accept right? I could remember the time Itachi accepted Kisame, he was hopping about with so much joy. I do hope he asks un. I definitely wouldn't mind.

Wednesday- 10th Feb 2010

9.30am

Dear Diary,

I was so shocked yesterday, actually nearly scared to death. Me and Sasori were playing a speed racing game to pass the time and to make us feel sleepy but when Kakuzu came back and entered the kitchen you could Hidan scream at him. I thought it was just Hidan swearing but it came clearer that Hidan was scolding him. He was complaining about being neglected and not being told where he went. Ahh… A natural uke instinct, it's only natural. But as me and Sasori spied on them by peeking through the door, we could see that Kakuzu was seemingly calm but Hidan was close to angry tears, but what happened next was the astounding scene. Kakuzu just went forward to the albino and gave him a long kiss. Of course, Sasori covered my eyes, but I found a peek hole. (HAH!) And we watched, it lasted about 60 seconds plus before the miser said sorry and hugged the albino. Knowing Hidan, he would be softened by this but he still held a pouting expression on his face. Then after that he took out a box of Famous Amos cookies, the sinfully delicious treat that a chocolate lover like Hidan can't possibly resist. Hidan obviously smiled with glee as Kakuzu held him and feed him the chocolate chip cookies. So sweet…! But I couldn't help but feel jealous of Hidan… having a person to hold you and comfort you at a time of need is really comforting once in a while, but I guess for me I can only wait for the redhead to answer my silent call out to him. Please Sasori! Make the move…! Argh… Why am I thinking of that now? I doubt it will happen…

Writer's Comments~

The next few chappies are exciting! I can tell! XD Anyway, I got over the writer's block and I'm up and running again. XD Still a little emo over my comp having amnesia... X.x Sad... I lost all my yaoi pics... NOOOO! Hope you guys had fun reading! Wait for my next post okay! LEAVE A COMMENT! X3


	17. Chapter 16

Diary of a High school Freak Artist~ (DHSFA)

Thursday- 11th Feb 2010

12.30pm

Dear Diary,

Have you ever heard of Thursday blues Diary? It seems that Sasori Danna has that kind of thing. He was rather gloomy this morning and the world didn't seem to be on his side today. He made a bad mistake in his physics project and he was having a major art block during Art. Ow… I would hate to be him right now; I doubt the next few classes will be good either. Maths and History may not be a nice thing to go to if there's a test. Just live with it I guess… Nobody feels like talking to him now. I guess he is pissed enough. I asked Konan what they did when he is pissed and she replied that she didn't know. Because after I came, it was the only time Danna showed emotion, before he was just a puppet with an emotionless face. Now since the group knew what was on his mind, they didn't know how to cheer him up when he is down or make him laugh if he could. Well, she told me to take care of it but I don't know how to take care of him either. But she said I would find out. That spark in her eyes was rather rare, but they definitely meant something. So maybe I will just spend more time with him later.

3.30pm

I guess spending time didn't work out too well. When we came home from school, he locked himself in his room and didn't come out after that un. Kakuzu said that he wanted to finish his science project quickly with his art homework too. That redhead needs a break… Well, at least not everything is bad today, Tobi and Zetsu made up… Tobi managed to say sorry and tell Zetsu that he wanted the fight to end. I don't know the details exactly but this afternoon for social studies, Iruka-sensei paired Zetsu up with Tobi for the project. We thought that something really bad was gonna happen but when the class ended, Tobi was laughing happily plus Zetsu was smiling. Well, it's hard to see whether he was smiling since he was half white and black, but he wasn't angry. Maybe he was too tired of their constant fights and quarrels. Or maybe he couldn't bear to see Tobi in such a miserable state, the power of love can be quite surprising at many points of time. At least there is finally peace in the Akatsuki now. But I seriously wonder what made Tobi laugh. Was it Zetsu, himself or something else? Maybe I will ask Konan tomorrow. Now I need to think of something to make Sasori Danna SMILE. Hidan said tickle him but seriously? I am scared to disturb him right now. If you were to peep through that door, you can see him working like some scary machine. A dark aura has surrounded him all day, and I think tickling him might get him more irritated. He doesn't seem to want anyone to disturb him so I can let him be, but if he doesn't come out of that room for Dinner I have to do something. Kakuzu told me to call if he doesn't lighten up by evening, and he told me to cook dinner. Yes I can cook but… I am no chef…! What makes them think my cooking will coax him to come out? And secondly, I don't know what to cook! Sasori didn't seem hungry during lunch and he didn't eat much so maybe a soupy meal? Ramen is kind of easy, not too messy and it can be heated up at night for a snack. So maybe a trip to the supermarket now will get me what I need so… Later un!

7.30pm

Sasori no Danna… Are you done isolating yourself in that dark room un…? When will he come out...? I decided not call Kakuzu or Hidan since they were rather…busy… *cough cough* Just heard some awkward noises through the phone and hanged up. What they do in bed nowadays un. Anyway, back to the point Diary, Danna is not coming out. His room is not locked but I don't feel like opening the door. Well, I want to open it but I'm scared I will ruin the peace and quiet in there. Knocking won't hurt, I hope…I better get his Ramen ready then, hopefully he will try to eat. Going without food while working isn't really good even though he is a puppet, he still has to eat. A machine can't go on without energy right? He still has organic parts of his body. If he doesn't eat and passes out I don't know what I can do to help him. I am not a puppeteer! Okay relax, I am really drifting too far away un. Guess I better go get his dinner before eight.

Friday- 12th Feb 2010

9.30am

Dear Diary,

Guess what Diary? It was a no wonder Sasori wasn't well yesterday. He was sick! That damned puppet doesn't know how to open his mouth… I found out yesterday before I slept. Furthermore he was rather stubborn, he told me he didn't want to eat the ramen that I made but he was eyeing the food like as if he was about to drool. He was tired, but he said he wanted to finish the work, so I didn't really know what was wrong with me but I grew a bit pissed and pulled him from his work desk and brought him to the living room with his bowl of Ramen and sat him there. I didn't allow him to go back to work unless he finished his food. Plus I promised that I would stay up with him all night until he finishes his work. So he agreed and ate so fast, I thought he would choke. He ate as fast as that champion Ramen eater in school called Naruto. Like in ten seconds flat the whole bowl was gone. He then dragged me upstairs and placed me beside him on his study table. There was so much paper work… My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. I helped him out a bit and the whole Science project was finished by 1.15am. My eyes were swirly lines by then. He was tired too but he still had to finish his art homework. Luckily his art block wasn't too bad and he finished his art piece by 2.40am. While he was doing his art, I was making the bed and cleaning up the house. Danna told me that he would shout 'Marco!' to check whether I was still awake and could shout back. Cute isn't he? Shouting 'Polo!' in the wee hours in the morning when you're about to fall dead asleep is not really a nice thing to do. I had to pinch myself a number of times to keep me awake. He was happy that I stayed up but there was something else bothering him. Well, he looked rather unwell and tired. So once he hit the bed he slept. Ahh, but here is the epic part. I didn't really know what was on my mind but I felt like I needed to hug him, you know like an urge. So I just stretched my arm over his chest as he was lying facing the ceiling, but I kept my distance at first. My body wasn't touching his at all, until he retaliated and started to move closer to me and I felt his shoulder slip under my head. That is really close Diary. I was lying on his CHEST un! And it did not feel awkward but felt like Déjà vu . My hand was also on his chest where his heart cylinder was. That was when I found out that he was sick. It was…feverish, like your neck and forehead when you are having a fever or a really bad flu. No wonder his mind was not focused and tired. I told myself to handle that today, but I didn't account the fact that flu from a puppet can spread. So I felt rather queasy this morning. And I didn't want to get up. I actually woke up earlier. Like about the time that we were supposed to go to school but I didn't get up un. Sasori's shoulder was rather…comfy. Danna didn't wake up either! So we didn't go to school today. It was until like about 8.15 when Danna decided to be an ass and wake me up… While I was asleep, I felt something tickling my nose. So my reaction was a natural one - to hide your nose in your own pillow. Apparently, I forgot I was sleeping on his chest so I nuzzled my face in my 'pillow'. I could faintly hear someone snicker, but again, something tickled my nose. I just gave an irritated whine and hid my face in a dark corner. That dark corner was erm…between his shoulder and neck un… Shut up Diary, I know you're laughing! So after that, he continued to slide something like a feather to my nose and eventually I sneezed. Bastard… he used a paint brush! No wonder it was so itchy! Revenge for me tickling his face a few weeks ago? So I just grew irritated and tried to stuff the paintbrush up his nose un, but I accidentally pushed him off the bed and he pulled me down with him and I thought that his back cracked as he was a puppet right? So I was like some hyper-worried idiot who helps him up and checked his back. I wasn't really sure what happened since I was rather flustered at that time and I sort of hugged him and felt his back for cracks. When I was assured that there were no cracks, I let go of him and he just fell to the bed. There was a really big red blush on his cheeks and his nose was bleeding. I didn't know puppets could do that so I poked his head like a kid wondering if his pet hamster is dead when it was just asleep. So it went like… Poke, poke, poke… Then he just shot up and gave me that 'OMFG you are DEAD' glare. Until I just sneezed, then he laughed again… Such an epic morning isn't it Diary un? Well, I am about to get scolded by Hidan since he just called me like… 35 times and I didn't pick up. Opps…? Anyway, time to get Danna some breakfast.

Writer's Comments

Hah! So cute. XD The last part was random and reminded me of my cousin wich is the one that is irritated by cats. (lol, go read Jealousy Killed the Cat to get what I mean) I was sleeping over at her house and she just REFUSED to wake up and get out of bed so I told her Boyfren to tickle her nose with a paint brush and he nearly got that brush stuffed up his ass. Ow... but I got away with it. XD Lols. Anyway, I need to thank someone who is really really important and helped me alot. She is a awesome and GREAT FRIEND. Thank you AkatsukiFan14. XD Without your encouragement, my story would have died long ago. Thank You! X3 So please leave a comment! I beg of you! There will be moar surprises! So please make an effort to post a review! I appreciate everything you guys have done for me! So if you have any Ideas, please feel free to tell! You can post it in the reviews or if you're too shy, give me a private msg. But not my email, its... Too full. Thank you everyone! See ya next time! x3


End file.
